


Bright

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Tomoe bites her lip, resisting the urge to laugh.  She knows that this sort of situation requires a bit of a delicate touch.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Silly fluff as always

There is a ticklish feeling, something brushing over her face, and Tomoe blinks the sleep from her eyes, blearily attempting to push it away with her hand.  She pauses when her fingers find soft hair and realization begins to dawn on her. The last thing that Tomoe recalls is watching something together with Saya curled up at her side, the two of them struggling to stay awake, not quite ready to say goodnight.

 

They must have fallen asleep together.  And judging from the way something is digging into her rib cage and Saya is sprawled out on top of her, it was most likely the couch.  With a low laugh, Tomoe finally manages to brush Saya’s hair from her face, fingers lightly stroking the messy strands back where they belong.  Carefully wrapping one arm around Saya, Tomoe shifts and pulls the remote from where it was wedged against her side.

 

The remote is clumsily placed to the side and Tomoe sighs.  She really should wake Saya but she is feeling rather indulgent at the moment.  It only takes a moment before Tomoe makes up her mind, settling back into place with a low hum.  Saya mumbles something against her neck, lips ghosting over her skin and Tomoe shivers at the sensation.

 

Her eyes grow heavier with each passing second but just as Tomoe is about to drift off, she hears it.  A soft gasp followed by an indignant huff. Turning her head to the side, Tomoe spots Jun and Sana standing in the doorway.

 

“She saw us!”  Sana hides behind Jun, peeking around his side and watching Tomoe and Saya with wide eyes.

 

Jun crosses his arms, huffing again.  His eyes narrow and he approaches the couch with a very serious expression.  Sana scrambles to keep up with him, using Jun as a shield of sorts to hide from Tomoe’s eyes.

 

Tomoe waits for one of them to say something but they continue to stare.  She clears her throat but her voice still manages to sound rougher than she intends.  “Did you two need something?”

 

Sana peers over Jun’s shoulder, curiosity growing now that they are so much closer.  “Sis looks really comfy.”

 

Face heating up, Tomoe lets out a nervous laugh.  

 

“Do you like Sis?”  Jun scowls, leaning forward until he is only inches from Tomoe’s face.  

 

“Er, yes?”  Tomoe doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question but she really is not awake enough for a sudden interrogation.

 

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.”  Jun looks absolutely appalled by the answer.

 

Tomoe bites her lip, resisting the urge to laugh.  She knows that this sort of situation requires a bit of a delicate touch.  If only they had managed to surprise her when she wasn’t half asleep. Taking a breath, Tomoe offers a soft smile.  “I apologize, I’m not quite awake just yet.”

 

“Excuses.”  The words have little effect on Jun.

 

“Your sister is very dear to me.  She makes me happy and I’m fortunate to have her in my life.”  Tomoe pauses, holding Jun’s gaze for a moment. “Her smiles are like sunshine, brightening my days whenever I manage to see them.”

 

Jun remains unimpressed, though judging by the way he wrinkles his nose, Tomoe thinks that she may have gone just a little overboard.  A sudden, inelegant snort breaks the silence and Tomoe freezes. She can feel Saya’s body shaking slightly, no doubt trying to hold back her laughter.

 

Sana giggles, clearly enjoying this turn of events.

 

“That was so cheesy.”  Saya murmurs against Tomoe’s neck, the amusement clear despite her muffled voice.  Lashes brush against her skin and Tomoe swallows down her sudden nervousness.

 

“Saya…”  She has a feeling that Saya has been awake for a lot longer than she lets on.

 

Seemingly content to stay where she is, Saya reaches out to poke at Jun’s cheek before moving on to tousle Sana’s hair.  “Did you hear that? I appreciate the thought but I think you two can rest easy.”

 

Sana brightens at the words and even Jun looks a little less intimidating.  

 

Sitting up, Saya muffles a yawn against her hand.  “Though it’s a little early to be up and about. Do you need me to tuck you in again?”

 

Jun sighs, rolling his eyes.  He steps forward to hug Saya and she looks so utterly happy that Tomoe almost doesn’t notice Sana creeping closer until she is suddenly being hugged.  

 

Saya glances over, her eyes dancing with mischief.  “Oh, what’s this? Do I have to worry about being replaced by the cooler big sis?”  

 

Sana giggles against Tomoe, pressing a messy kiss to her cheek before reaching for Saya.  “You’re still the best, Sis.” 

 

“Glad to hear it.”  Saya wraps her arm around Sana and kisses the top of her head.  “Do you need me to walk you back?”

 

Jun rolls his eyes, shaking his head and holding out a hand for Sana.  Sana offers one last smile before grabbing his hand and the two of them make their way back to their rooms.  Saya watches them with a tender expression and Tomoe is unable to look away.

 

Tomoe closes her eyes, laughing softly at her own silly thoughts.  When it comes to Ako she is probably just as indulgent at times. But when she is the one watching Saya interact with her siblings, it never fails to make Tomoe’s heart race.

 

“Sunshine, huh?”  Saya’s voice makes Tomoe open her eyes and she can feel her face heating up when she sees that familiar, teasing smile.  

 

Tomoe inhales sharply.  “I was only being honest.”

 

“And cheesy.”  Saya laughs, easily stretching herself out on top of Tomoe once more.  She wraps her arms around Tomoe and closes the distance between them with a kiss.  Pulling away just enough to catch Tomoe’s eyes, Saya smirks. “But I quite like that side of you.”


End file.
